It Happened On A Train
by i.l.risk
Summary: It was a chance encounter. An unexpected meeting. All aboard a train. AxelXRoxas oneshot.


**So... here's this oneshot I found lying around my head. Thought you guys would like it. Just for something to read and think is cute. I'm still working on the big stuff, don't pressure me! .**

* * *

It happened one day in August, aboard a train.

A blond male, of about eighteen, had just purchased a ticket for a one-way trip to leave at six in the evening.

A red-haired male, of about twenty-two, had purchased his fourteenth ticket for a one-way trip to leave at six in the evening.

The conductor called out for boarding at a quarter to six. He informed boarding passengers that the trip would last for seven and a half hours, he advised use of the train's food service and lavatories. He also encouraged sleeping.

The blond boarded as soon as he heard the call. He found an empty compartment near the back of the train thinking that if it was late enough, he'd sleep in peace.

The redhead had been schmoozing the station's bartender, prying for discounted alcohol. The bartender, who happened to know the redhead from previous interactions in the station, heard the conductor's message. He informed the redhead he'd be late, and upon the news, the redhead downed his drink and asked for another.

The conductor was making final rounds as the blond settled into his seat with a book he'd picked up at a thrift shop. He asked the man if they were leaving momentarily. The conductor nodded and slid the door shut. He thumbed to his page once more as the door was slid open and a man with spiking red hair stood in the doorway. He was wearing a suit similar to what the blond wore.

"Is that seat taken?" He breathing was ragged and he looked disheveled.

The blond shook his head and looked up with shining eyes. "No."

The redhead dropped into the seat across from the blond. "Oh, good. Almost missed, you know. People, I tell you." The blond noted that his breath carried the scent of an alcohol, but didn't know what. The redhead smiled with flawless teeth.

"You look like you've been through hell," the blond said.

"Oh, just running. Couldn't miss the train."

"Neither could I. Starting a job in the morning."

"I'm getting back to work, actually."

"Do you have a name?"

The redhead combed through the front of his wild red hair with his fingers. "Uhm, my name's Axel. You got a name, delightful? Or could I just call you that?"

Delightful? Was he flirting with the blond? He almost blushed.

"Delightful's nice, but I go by Roxas."

"So, what do you have to keep us busy, Roxas?"

"Oh, I just have a book," he told him. Axel moved Roxas' bag to his seat and slid in comfortably between the younger boy and the wall. He propped the book open in Roxas' hands.

"Read to me."

"Okay," Roxas mumbled.

He read to Axel for as long as could. The windows of the train had gone black and an almost gold moon was nestled in the dark sky. Axel kept yawning and had Roxas pause.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You want to come with? Or I could just bring you something."

Roxas looked up at him with tired eyes. "Just something small... Please."

Axel shot him a small smile and disappeared out of the compartment.

Roxas stretched his arms and legs and tried to keep himself awake. He didn't want to fall asleep during one of the best nights of his life. Axel was just too... Alluring. He wondered if Axel could tell that there were butterflies starting to flap around in his stomach.

Axel found the food to be mostly picked over. He picked up a plate anyway and tried to scour up something for his dinner. After looking at the scraps, he dumped the food back and decided to go without. He did see the dessert table, though. Axel picked up two cupcakes and started back for Roxas. He didn't yet know how much he liked the younger boy, but he did know that he did like him.

"Well, I'm back," Axel said, opening the door quietly to avoid disturbing other passengers.

"Find anything?" Roxas yawned.

Axel brandished the cupcakes and Roxas took one happily. He peeled the paper off and finished it in four bites. Axel ate his and watched Roxas adoringly.

"How about I read next?" Axel offered.

"Sure. We left off here," Roxas said, pointing to a page.

Axel began to read. He read through four pages before feeling a weight on his shoulder. Soft blond hair tickled his skin from his neck to his cheek. He stopped talking as he heard quiet snoring. The sight in Axel's mind, was cute.

He liked Roxas well enough, but by the time the train would stop, they'd separate. He brushed the hair from the blond's eye. He thought that maybe he should sleep, he just wasn't sure. But, soon enough, he leaned back with Roxas on his shoulder and let sleep come.

The train stopped almost two hours later. The conductor had come to every compartment, gently waking passengers. He knocked on the door and the two jolted awake.

"We've arrived," he said, and left.

The two looked at each other and mumbled apologies, but in the dim light, a faint blush danced across both faces. Axel gave Roxas the book they'd been reading, but the blond pushed it back into his hands.

"Keep it. I've read it twice." He smiled when Axel did.

The train station was quiet in the early hours. All passengers were filing out and began walking or shuffling into cars. Axel had walked Roxas out. They stood in the glow of a streetlight.

"I wonder if we'll see each other again," Roxas said.

Axel chuckled. "It's the same city, Roxas. We're bound to find each other again."

"Okay."

"You think I'd let you go already? Here," Axel scribbled on the back of his ticket, "this is the address of where I work. Come visit me tomorrow." He slipped the paper into Roxas' hand.

What he did next surprised Roxas. He grabbed the lapels of the blond's suit and kissed him. It was a deep, chaste kiss; Roxas thought it was the best of his life. When Axel broke, Roxas still tasted him on his lips. "See you soon," he said to a love struck Roxas and walked into the darkness of the street.

"Good bye!" Roxas called out. He brought his fingers to his lips and blushed.

Roxas headed to work in the early morning. He'd settled into bed at his new apartment, he'd moved in three days earlier, and was as energetic as a live wire. It wasn't that he'd slept of the train, but that he'd met someone amazing... But he was gone. Carried in his pocket, was the address of his job, and the address of Axel.

Roxas arrived at his new workplace. He applied from a newspaper to work on their staff as a columnist. Steady pay, benefits, life on the city. He would work on the eighth floor. He was directed to the office of the editor-in-chief by a man his height who wore a suit and donned almost purple hair. In the office, the editor sat in a leather chair away from the door.

"You the new hire?"

"Uhm, yes."

"Good, now let me see you." The editor spun his chair around and beamed at what he saw. In the leather chair, the editor was Axel. "I told you there was a definite chance, Roxas."

He stood, crossed the room, and kissed Roxas like he had the night before.


End file.
